


Don't Be Stubborn Around John Watson

by preciousandpure



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Sherlock, ticklish John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is being stubborn and John knows just how to break him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John could not be happier. He just found out something about Sherlock that he never thought was possible. Considering Sherlock's many protests, denying that it was true, John decided to test out his theory himself. It all happened by accident too, John never meant to find out. It just sort of happened. It all started when they had a slow day at the flat. Sherlock did what he normally did on a slow day with no new cases, lay on his chair in his robe very, very still. There was one day when Sherlock didn't talk for a full day. The silence was golden to John, but still he wanted to talk with someone once in a while. 

John stood in the kitchen and got out some tea cups to set on the counter. When he turned around, he saw nothing more than a still flat with his flat mate who lay in his chair, been that way ever since he got out of his room at 8 this morning. It was now noon and time for tea. John tried to call to sherlock, but that did nothing of course. He walked over to him and said his name louder. Still nothing. That is when it happened. John reached down to poke Sherlock to get his attention and accidentally got his side. Sherlock twitched. John wasn't sure if it was his imagination so he decided to try it again. Same motion, Sherlock twitched again. At John's third try as he reached down, a hand caught his.

"Why?" That is the only thing that came out of Sherlock's mouth. 

"Well I was just trying to get your attention, been seems like I found something else out." John smirked. 

He reached down again, which caused Sherlock to jump out of his chair. He glared at John as he walked into the kitchen.

"You know Sher-" John started to say but was cut off. 

"No." Sherlock moved on, clearly only able to give one word responses.

"Fine, have it your way." John said as he started to walk toward Sherlock. 

"John, no." Sherlock said as he backed up. 

"Oh two words now, huh?" John clearly got on Sherlock's nerves. 

"Just let me make tea." Sherlock said as he turned around to face the counter where the cups were. 

However, John was right behind him and brought both pointer fingers into each of Sherlock's sides. Sherlock let out a small yelp and nearly lost his balance as his hands slid across the counter and knocked over a few cups. 

"Do you mind!?" Sherlock nearly yelled as he struggled to regain his balance. 

John stood there and watched the hysteria, and started to laugh. Sherlock stomped passed John and grumpily plopped down on his chair once again.

"Wow." said John. "I would have never guessed that the great Sherlock Holmes was-" 

"DON'T... say it." Sherlock interrupted. "If you value your life I would suggest not doing that again. If you do decide you want to do it again, I could organize a nice little crime scene just for you." 

John could tell Sherlock was mad but he still went on even though he knew what he might say next would make him even angrier.

"Come on, everyone is ticklish Sherlock." 

All he got in return was a scathing look of hatred from his flatmate. He knew that at the moment he couldn't do anymore so John left him alone. 

It wasn't until later that day that John caught him off guard. It went a lot farther than intended too. John was just going to poke him more, but somehow it ended with Sherlock flat on his back on the ground with John on top of him as he pinned Sherlock’s arms above his head. John was almost a little scared of the deadly look in Sherlock’s eyes. He knew that he was in for it later but for now he just wanted to take advantage of this position they were in. John was thankful that his hands were just big enough to fit both of Sherlock's wrists in one hand. Sherlock struggled underneath him and tried to squirm free, but it had no effect.

"John." Sherlock warned as he glared at him. 

"Oh come on Sherlock, this will be fun." 

John knew he was going to pay for that comment later too but he couldn't help it. Those words brought a whole new kind of deadly glare into Sherlock's eyes. 

"Let's get started shall we." John said as he reached down toward Sherlock's side.

He felt Sherlock's whole body tense up as he ran a finger down his side. Sherlock made a strong attempt to make no sound. He was able do it as long as John stayed light and slow. That didn't last for much longer though, when John decided to grab at Sherlock's side. He jumped a little and made a small muffled noise. Then he trailed his fingers down the other side and pinched at Sherlock's hip. That brought out a slightly louder, yet still muffled noise. 

John decided he needed to do more so he brought his hand up to the top of Sherlock's stomach and dug his fingers into the skin. That's when he finally received a pleasing response. A couple of yelps left Sherlock's mouth followed by a cough. John believed the cough was meant to be a cover up to try and hide the yelps, but he heard them loud and clear. He continued to dig his fingers into the skin of his stomach when he got an evil idea. Sherlock looked up at John when he stopped and saw the evil look in his eye. His eyes widened when John slowly lifted Sherlock's shirt up which revealed his bare stomach. 

"John... no." Sherlock said breathlessly.

John just smiled and lightly stroked the skin on Sherlock's stomach. He felt him make random shifting motions from underneath him. He didn't wait to dig his fingers into Sherlock's left side.

"JOOOOHOHOHON!" John smiled big, knowing this was the first big reaction he got out of Sherlock. 

He never slowed his fingers once while digging into Sherlock’s sensitive side. Sherlock actually laughed now, although it sounded more like a cat that got run over by a car. He viciously squirmed under John and tried to break his hands loose from his friends tight grip. 

"See Sherlock," John teased, "Isn't this fun?" He received a loud wail in response. 

"I... HAAAAAAHAHAHATE... YOUHOUHOU." 

John then switched sides and dug his skilled fingers into Sherlock's right side. Another wail followed by many inhumane noises erupted from Sherlock. John almost felt bad until he remembered all the things that Sherlock had put him through, and started to dig in harder. John could tell Sherlock was having trouble breathing so he let up. When he took his hand away, Sherlock just lay there heaving in and out. His voice was croak and he was all sweaty. 

"You know Sherlock," John began. "I've only hit one area so far, there is much more for me to explore." 

Sherlock's eyes widened again, and he moaned out discontentedly. 

Sherlock tried to say something but couldn't, considering you need air to speak which he still did not have at the moment. When he finally was able to speak, John could barely understand him because his voice was almost completely gone. 

"Please... no... more..." he took in a breath with every word. 

John finally decided to have pity on him and let him free. John let go of his wrists and got off his waist. He sat next to the poor sweaty mess on the floor. 

"If I had the energy right now you would be on the floor so fast." said Sherlock. 

John smiled at him but was secretly terrified. He knew that once Sherlock did regain his energy back he would get his revenge, John was utterly terrified.


	2. Sherlock's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is surprised that Sherlock had not made an attempt to get him back yet. What he didn't know was that Sherlock had been waiting for the perfect time.

It had been almost a full week since John and Sherlock had their little "session". Sherlock surprisingly had made no attempt to get John back since then. He wasn't sure if Sherlock had just forgotten about it and moved on because he considered it was childish, or if he wanted to wait it out to catch John at the right time when he least expected it. It made John extremely paranoid and that seemed to amuse Sherlock. He was sure Sherlock noticed anytime he walked a little too close to the back of John that he would either flinch or stiffen up. He was waiting for the perfect time, John just knew it. 

One day Sherlock and John sat in their chairs right across from each other. John casually read the newspaper while Sherlock sat in his and occasionally looked over at John. John could feel Sherlock's eyes every time they landed on him. Eventually, John became fed up and put down his newspaper. 

"Sherlock please, if you are going to do something just do it. I have been sitting in suspense all week."

Sherlock just looked at him and then went back to staring straight ahead. John wasn't sure what that meant but he just tried to ignore the paranoia feelings. He decided it would be best to just go to bed and hopefully he would feel better tomorrow. He crawled into bed and shut the door, Sherlock still sat in his chair. The next morning John woke up around 9. He stretched, but when he went to bring his arms down something stopped him. He tried again and felt the tug of ropes. His eyes widened as he realized what was about the happen. He heard footsteps from outside his door so he immediately pretended to still be asleep. The door opened and Sherlock stepped in. John's heart started beating faster, but he still remained with his eyes closed. He felt Sherlock's presence standing over him and his heartbeat quickened once again. 

"John." Sherlock said softly. 

John kept his eyes closed.

"John." Sherlock said a little louder this time. 

John knew he had to pretend to wake up now so he slowly opened his eyes. 

"Good morning." Sherlock smirked over him. John tugged at the ropes that held his wrists at the top of the bed.

"Sherlock, what is the meaning of this?" 

John knew the answer but still asked.

Sherlock smiled and replied, "Last night you told me that if I was going to do something to just do it, and I'm accepting your offer." 

John's breath hitched as he tried to stay calm. As he tried to shift his weight he realized that his ankles were tied to the end of the bed too. 

"Fuck." John said under his breath.

Sherlock had heard him and seemed rather pleased with that response. 

"You are quite the heavy sleeper." Sherlock said. "It was very easy to sneak in here in the middle of the night and tie you down." 

John just lay there and tried not to think of what was about to come. 

"I think this will be quite fun, don't you?" Sherlock said with a smirk.

"No." John said quietly. 

"Let's get this blanket off of you." Sherlock said as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it down off of John, which revealed his entire body.

He pulled the blanket completely off the bed, which revealed down to his feet. Up until that point, John had felt some sense of security, but now he lay there completely vulnerable with nothing but clothes to protect his body. That still would not help much since he wore only a tank top and shorts. He could feel Sherlock's eyes on him. They moved up and down John's body as they tried to decide where to start. John knew he deserved this since he attacked Sherlock last week, but he still tried to reason with him. 

"Sherlock, don't you think this is a bit unfair?"

"Unfair?" Sherlock immediately replied. "And how on earth is this unfair? I'm only giving back to you what you did to me." 

"Yes, but if you think about it, think of all the things you have made me do. I only just begun getting you back with what I did last week, but if you free me now I will call it even and we can both move on with our lives." 

Sherlock stood there for a moment as he tried to process John's words. He finally sighed.

"Fine."

Relief flooded John as he began to relax.

"I'm glad you agreed to that Sherlock, maybe you do have aaaAAHHHH." John squealed as Sherlock ran his fingers over John's bare feet. 

"Sherlock!" John tried to yell over his squeals and laughs but it came out broken and almost undetectable. 

"Yes?" Sherlock said in an innocent voice as he smirked up at John.

"Whahahat are you dohohoing?! STAHAHAP!"

Sherlock didn't answer as he used all of his fingers to brush over the soles of John's squirming feet. John could not make out a full sentence as he still tried to reason with him.

"Whahahay are youhouhou..." John stopped and breathed heavily. 

Sherlock continued to smile as he wrenched out unworldly noises from John. He then removed his hands from John's feet and walked up by John's side. He watched as John's chest heaved in and out. Sherlock set both of his hands on each of John's sides. John breathed heavily in as he felt Sherlock's hands touch him. But they didn't move, not yet. 

"You know this never would have happened if you would have just kept your hands off me." Sherlock said, then tightened his fingers around John's sides.

John gasped. Then Sherlock released his fingers, and tightened them a second later. Another gasp came from John. Sherlock lifted up his hands and brought them down 5 seconds later, squeezing at John's hips.

"SHER-AHAHAHAHA!" John squealed out as he flailed as much as he could while he was tied down.

"Well, I'd say this is a good spot." Sherlock said as he squeezed both of John's hips at a constant rate. 

"P-PLEEAASSEE STAHAHAHAP!" John cried out. 

Sherlock grasped his hips a few more times before he let go. John's breaths got heavier as he tried to calm down. 

"Oh John," Sherlock said. "I'd say you're in trouble."  


John didn't realize what he said until he felt Sherlock's fingertips slowly run down his underarms. 

"AHHHHH!" He squirmed as they made their way down his sides. 

Sherlock moved his hands back up when they got down to the waistband of John's shorts. 

"Sherlock, NO!" But Sherlock didn't stop, and instead wiggled his fingers in John's hollows. 

John practically shrieked and tried to kick out but achieved nothing with his roped ankles. Sherlock had no problems, he didn't have to move any material with John's underarms wide open. John continued to shriek and occasionally tried to say something, but nothing came out. Sherlock eventually stopped his fingers and removed them from the spot. He had gotten great coverage too. He moved not only into the hollows but also around and down. He even once stuck his hands up into the bottom of John's shirt and scratched at the skin of his sides, which made John curse between his forced laughter. Sherlock took a step back and examined John. He lay there with his eyes shut and occasionally coughed through his heavy breaths.

"Okay John, I'm done." 

John opened his eyes and looked at Sherlock, but said nothing. Sherlock went over to John's ankles and untied them. As soon as they were free, John kicked hard into Sherlock's side. Sherlock stumbled backwards and looked up at John. 

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." 

He then went up to John's wrists and began to untie them.

"Promise you won't punch me." He said before they became completely loose. 

"I can't make that promise." John managed to say, although he was still short of breath. 

Sherlock raised his eyebrow at John.

"Fine." John said.

Sherlock released his arms and they fell to the bed. John curled into a ball before he said "Make me breakfast, I'm starving."


End file.
